When administering a wagering game, lammers (e.g., buttons or markers) may be used to track certain game-related events. For example, lammers may be used to track which player is required to place a blind wager (e.g., a big blind or a small blind) in a game where the obligation to make a blind wager at the beginning of a round moves from player to player, such as, for example, Texas Hold'Em. As another example, lammers may be used to indicate whether lay and buy wagers in craps are on or off.
As yet another example, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2001/0028147, published Oct. 11, 2001, to Ornstein et al., discloses a side wager that involves a player predicting a number of consecutive wins, losses, or ties in an underlying game. Lammers may be used to track the number of correctly predicted consecutive wins, losses, or ties.